Bigger
by Opel Vectra
Summary: 27 years after "Big", Josh and Susan meet again...
1. Chapter 1

Summer 2015,

Former toy designer Susan Lawrence has now become a car designer…

Inspiration: NA

On the road to work,

She was thinking about new car designs when…

CRASH!

Susan- oh man…

Susan crashed a XT…

She had the same in the past…

The owner gets out of his car…

"My Baby! You crashed her!"

The owner looked familiar to Susan…

"Josh ? is that you ?"

The owner's name was Josh indeed…

Josh-Have…we…met ?

Susan also looked familiar to Josh

Josh- Susan !...

Susan- Josh ?

Josh- oh my god…

27 years ago,

Josh was a boy who wished to be an adult thanks to a machine in an amusement park,

When he became adult, he searched for a job in MacMillan Toy Company…

…and Susan had a really big crush on Josh's adult form…

Josh- it's been a long time…

Susan- we agree…

Josh- what do you do now?

Susan- I'm drawing cars…

The two friends chat before and after making the accident report…


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi Josh"…

"Hi..."

When Susan met Josh again,

He gave her inspiration for all new concept cars…

She went to his garage (Josh became a professional mechanic)…

He and Susan shared a passion for despised cars such as the Pontiac Aztek…

Next Day…

Susan went to her company to present the concept car that she designed…

Immediate Success…

(Before her accident, she was called the old one by all his co-workers)

What was happening to Susan?

Well….


	3. Chapter 3

November 2015…

Josh- that's nice!

Susan- you like it?

Josh- yes… it looks like my XT…

Susan's POV:

"Since I met Josh, I dream of him every night, Instead of having the statue of liberty carrying a Olds Aurora like in the add, he was carrying me…in his arms…

The concept car I drawn was so successful that Robert Lemon, a Renault employee, wanted the rights to have the concept car…

Josh, who has a large knowledge about cars, told me that Renault wasn't very successful in USA…

So I decided to found my own car company, like Tucker did…"


	4. Chapter 4

LB Josh ?

No…

LB Vortex ?

Too Strange…

LB Alcyone ?

Too Subaru…

LB XT-two

Not bad…

Susan- Josh, What should I call it ?

Susan's POV:

"February 2017, I finally had the rights to create the LB motors… L is for Lawrence…B is…Big…big motors, get it? No… Actually, B is for Barkin…yeah, Josh… if I hadn't had an accident with him, he couldn't motivate me to carrying on drawing…" you have potential Sue " he told me…

Since I lost contact with him 29 years ago, I never married, I never had kids, I was so worried about my car-designer career….

And now…I'm in love with Josh…"


	5. Final Chapter

Susan's POV:

"I'm in love with Josh…

He's a real friend…and…

I think I'm too old for believing of fairy tales…

He told me once that MacMillan's sister looked like Frank from Scarface… physically and in the all sense of the word…

When her bro retired in 1996, she stole my Xenomorph-Barbie project drawings…

I should have listened to Josh and not trusting that hag…and last summer, I had a crush on that Robert Lemon…yeah, the guy from Renault who wanted my concept for 1 billion dollar…he seduced me…but Josh stopped him as from the start, all he cared about was my ideas…

One night, Josh invited me at the nightclub…"

Susan- Josh?

Josh- yeah?

Susan- you…do you think I'm pretty?

Josh- well…yes…

Susan- has any wife? girlfriend?

Josh- no… not for the moment… wow…love your dress…

Susan- thanks…

Josh- I wore the same dress in orange once…

Remember that wishing machine? at the age of 18, I wished to be…a chick once…because of Cynthia… wanted to be… a friend

Susan- you were probably more attractive than me…

Josh- what are you talking about? I love you just the way you are…

Susan- ^^

A little girl arrives

Little Girl- mister, miss, can you help me?

Susan-sure… are you lost?

Little Girl- em…yes…I…I lost my parents… can you help me to find them?

Josh- you're supposed to be on bed right?

Little Girl- but…I lost my parents and I can't find 'em…you help me find them or what ?

Josh- nice try, Robert…

Robert- how do you know it was me?

Josh-first, you're the worst actress ever and you still had your lucky charm necktie. I trained myself before acting as a girl before wishing on Zoltar Speaks…

Robert- I did wished to be that on your wishing machine!

Josh- it still exist?

Robert- of course! And I'm gonna get back to normal (take Susan's necklace which was actually her USB flash drive) and recreate THE American Renault hahahahahahahahahhahaha!

After a chase, the three realize that Zoltar Speaks is gone, (too old) and was replaced by a merry-go-round…

Robert- what? Where's the wishing machine?

Employee- It was too old, want some cotton candy little cupcake?

Robert- NOOOOOOOO!

Josh and Susan arrives…

Josh- where's Zoltar Speaks?

Robert- they've replaced it by stuff for babies! And now, I'm gonna spend the rest of my life in this body! I'm too young for managing a company with cool concepts now…

Josh- I have an idea! Let's adopt the little cupcake!

Susan- oh Josh…you are so romantic…I always dreamed to have a daughter…I think we shall call her "Roberta"

Josh- I agree…

Robert- you don't know who you are talking to…you can't do anything to me…I am Robert…

(Too late, Josh and Susan were already kissing)

Well OK then…

Since this day, Josh and Susan are married, and live happily with their now reformed daughter Roberta as the LB company is created and sells many successful cars such as subcompact LB Josh, sedan LB Vortex, 2 door coupe LB Alcyone and MPV LB XT-Two…

THE END


End file.
